forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Felgolos
| reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = }} Felgolos was a very imprudent bronze dragon, that traveled across Faerûn causing trouble and surviving perils, much to the befuddlement of many dragonologists. Regardless, he sought joy and fun in all of his undertakings. Description Felgolos' scales had a particularly glossy sheen. Personality Felgolos was always amiable and curious to a fault. He enjoyed wandering across the Realms, especially into the territories of other dragons, regardless of the inherent danger. He was very knowledgeable about matters of everyday life in Faerûn. In contrast, he also possessed a mastery of magic that far exceeded his years on Toril. He knew the value of experimentation and observation with regard to the Art. Felgolos had little want or care for maintaining a treasure hoard as was common with so many other dragons. He never lied to others, and only hid information if he believed it was for the better. Abilities Due to the unique magical enchantments placed upon him by his former mentor, Felgolos was immune to magical effects from the schools of alteration, enchantment and necromancy. Activities Felgolos wandered throughout the North, getting involved with a myriad of conflicts and dire situations, from which he always emerged unscathed. He spent much of his time visiting with the many friends he had made, among them Elminster Aumar and Malchor Harpell. He periodically took on missions to scout out dangerous locales or "purposefully crash-through" the strongholds of the Zhentarim and steal their wagons. With such an intense interest in magic, Felgolos has developed a number of spells throughout his life, including snatchport and frame teleport. History Felgolos was born from a pair of bronze dragon planewalkers who were masters of arcane magic. After his parents left Toril to wander the Planes they left Felgolos to the care of the archmage Thongameir "Stormspells" Halargoth of Halruaa. Thongameir was a kindly old collector of rare plants and mosses and together the wizard and the dragon lived many adventures in South Faerûn searching plants. At one point Thongamair magically altered Felgolos in order to ensure his safety throughout his adventures. Sometime after the Ordning was destroyed in the late 15 century DR, Felgolos paid a visit to cloud giant Countess Sansuri at her flying castle of Lyn Armaal. After inviting him under false pretenses, Sansuri imprisoned Felgolos in order to extract information about the ancient Ostorian markers. While Felgolos knew nothing about what Sansuri searched, he was held in Lyn Armaal's dungeon and tortured. Relationships Felgolos had good dealings with Elminster, the Seven Sisters, Malchor Harpell and the monks of Candlekeep. Rumors and Legends Some sages of Faerûn, with the notable exception of Vaelsert of Baldur's Gate, believed that Felgolos was an avatar of some dormant god or a spawn of the wind-goddess Akadi. Appendix Appearances * Storm King's Thunder References Category:Sorcerers Category:Males Category:Bronze dragons Category:Metallic dragons Category:Dragons Category:Adult dragons Category:Inhabitants of Lyn Armaal Category:Inhabitants of the Savage Frontier Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of the Troll Mountains Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of the Thunder Peaks Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Halruaa Category:Inhabitants of South Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants